


As You Wish

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Fandom: Original (psychO)Rating: P16Team: SchwarzPrompt: Angst: Kein Welpenschutz – für michGenre: AngstWarnungen: implied violenceLänge: ~600WA/N: Ich komm nicht von Christoph los, irgendwie. Das Original hat jetzt einen Arbeitstitel: Es heißt ganz kreativ psychO.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Original (psychO)  
> Rating: P16  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: Kein Welpenschutz – für mich  
> Genre: Angst  
> Warnungen: implied violence  
> Länge: ~600W  
> A/N: Ich komm nicht von Christoph los, irgendwie. Das Original hat jetzt einen Arbeitstitel: Es heißt ganz kreativ psychO.

Christoph saß auf einer Bank unweit seines Hauseingangs und wartete, wie es ihm der Meister befohlen hatte. Er saß hier bestimmt schon seit einigen Stunden, hatte dabei zugesehen, wie die Polizei angerückt war – erst mit nur einem Auto, aber es waren schnell mehr Bullen nachgekommen –, wie sie das Haus umstellt und schließlich auch gestürmt hatten. Ein Glück, dass der Plan des Meisters so perfekt war. Er selbst hatte den idealen Blick auf die Geschehnisse und die Bullen wurden nicht auf ihn aufmerksam. Es war ein Schauspiel sondergleichen.

Inzwischen schienen sie die Lage einigermaßen geklärt zu haben, jedenfalls liefen sie nicht mehr nur wie aufgeschreckte Hühner durch die Gegend. Sogar ein Leichenwagen war zu sehen.

_Aufstehen_ , befahl der Meister und Christoph folgte der Anweisung. _Da hinten steht ein Polizist, direkt neben dem Bus._ _Klein, Bart, Zopf. Blond. Fast noch ein Welpe_ _. Wahrscheinlich frisch von der Uni. Sprich ihn an._

Christoph befolgte den Befehl.

„Stopp“, hielt ihn der Kleine auf. „Sie dürfen hier nicht durch. Polizeiliche Ermittlungen.“

Das sehe ich, du Vollidiot, dachte Christoph. Ihr habt hier alles mit Flatterband abgesperrt und mit Bussen zugeparkt, aber danke für die Information.

_Sag, dass du ihm helfen kannst_ , sagte der Meister. _Hinter dir in der Seitenstraße liegt die Mordwaffe._

„Ich kann Ihnen helfen, glaube ich“, hörte Christoph sich sagen. „In der Seitenstraße liegt eine Pistole. Wenn Sie wollen, zeig ich sie Ihnen.“

Der Kleine drehte sich hilfesuchend um, aber seine Kollegen beachteten ihn nicht.

„Kommen Sie?“

„Also gut.“

Christoph hob das Flatterband hoch und der Polizist folgte ihm tatsächlich, bis sie längst außer Hörweite der anderen Einsatzkräfte waren. Alleine. Ziemlich dumm, aber für seine Zwecke mehr als perfekt.

_Seine Waffe. Hol sie dir._

Christoph drehte sich um. „Ich brauche deine Pistole. Jetzt.“

_Idiot._

„Bitte?“ Der Polizist sah ihn an, als würde Christoph plötzlich eine Fremdsprache sprechen. „Zeigen Sie mir, wo die Tatwaffe liegt, oder ich muss die Kollegen informieren.“

_Streng dich an._

„Warum so förmlich?“ Christoph lächelte und zog sein treues Küchenmesser aus dem Hosenbund.

Dem Polizisten war die Panik förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind“, befahl er nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Sonst?“ Christoph machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Der Polizist griff nach rechts, nicht nach links. Kein Pfefferspray, sondern die Waffe. Christoph schnaubte. Anfängerfehler. Und genau die Chance, die er jetzt brauchte.

Er machte noch einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf den Kleinen zu. Nichts passierte. Christoph atmete aus. Jetzt.

Der Kleine nestelte an seiner Dienstwaffe, aber Christoph war schneller. Keine Sekunde dauerte es, da hatte er schon seine Hand auf dessen Mund und sein Messer an dessen Hals.

„Waffe her“, forderte er erneut. Der andere zögerte und Christoph drückte ein bisschen zu. Nicht zu stark, er wollte ihn schließlich nicht umbringen, nur erschrecken.

Mit Argusaugen sah er dem Kleinen dabei zu, wie er in Zeitlupe die Sicherung vom Holster löste, und schlug dann seine Hand weg. Nur zur Sicherheit, vielleicht hatte der ja doch noch einen Trick auf Lager.

Hatte er nicht. Vollständig wehrlos und mit weit aufgerissenen Rehaugen sah er Christoph dabei zu, wie er die Waffe an sich nahm.

Er senkte das Messer und hob die Pistole. „Du hast mich nicht gesehen“, zischte er. „Du wartest fünf Minuten, bis du zu deinem Auto zurück gehst, und du erzählst niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen. Verstanden?“

Der Kleine nickte schnell, die Panik immer noch im Gesicht stehend.

„Gut.“ Christoph grinste perfide. „Ich beobachte dich. Fühl dich nicht zu sicher.“

_Gut gemacht_ , sagte der Meister, nachdem Christoph um die nächsten Häuserecken verschwunden war. _Bleib in der Nähe._ _Folge ihm._ _Du musst wissen, wo er wohnt. Der wird petzen, früher oder später. Du musst nur schneller sein als er. Es ist ganz einfach. Du vertraust mir doch?_

Christoph senkte den Kopf. „Ja, Meister“, murmelte er. „Alles, was du wünscht.“


End file.
